


DeathBattle : Behind the Scenes

by InstinctFan23



Category: Death Battle (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Gen, small warning for quite a lot of swearing in it, story/lore based story, tons of headcanons in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23
Summary: We all know the webshow "DeathBattle",  but how are Wiz's & Boomstick's lifes, outside of the research and recording the next episode,  like?





	1. Fangirls? Better get outta here!

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts after the Wiz & Boomstick reveal video, and can get a bit inconsistent with the current lore for the characters, since I use mostly headcanons of mine.
> 
> Also no Death Battle host ship, only bros from here on!

_Everything was so peaceful, but then again... There was always this slight worry for crazy mainac fans, even before their reveal. And now they have the salad._

_But it started so good earlier..._

_Some hours ago..._

"Are you sure it's alright to get out of the studio so early?", a guy with white hair asks the one next to him, who just shrugs. 

"Aw c'mon Wiz, it can't be that bad to get outta there at times", the redneck grins and punches the taller scientist on the arm.

"Yeah sure... I've just kinda have a bit of a bad feeling about it... Especally after the video we've posted on the **ScrewAttack** channel...", he sights. 

Wiz was talking about their reveal towards the broad public (they had fanart already, from which the duo has asked their publisher team to use for thumbnails for their Top 10 series, which they guest host at times) and how that blew up like crazy. 

It's nothing huge really, just a mistake from their _Mario vs Sonic (2018)_ pre analysis recording, as the camera cap felt off during Boomstick setting it up again and the two had a small banter about it. 

And this video made them instant legends in the eyes of their fans, even though the fights they research have sparked way too many fan flamewars already, especally since they are since almost 8 years already on YouTube. 

'Why did I just freaking accepted to let them post that in first place?', the scientist though again, like a week of the video release already, but he was quite glad nothing too terrefying has happened for now. 

"Wiz, are you still worring over a crazy fangirl horde coming upon us, as soon as they see us? That's just ridicoulus", Boomstick sights.

 And how wrong he was to not worry about that... 

It wasn't that long as the two reached the small cafe they usually go to. 

"Wasn't that bad, was it?", the shorter hosts nudges his colleague, who just sights. 

"I still don't trust that. Just because there was nothing happening this time around, doesn't mean everything is alright.", Wiz tells him, as they took their orders (already paid) from the counter. 

"Well, you have to not think often then.", Boomstick told him, which Wiz answered with a glance. 

"Sure, but then you'll telling me that I was right as soon as something happens... We both know that.", the scientist sights. 

The duo walks though the streets chatting like they always do, as suddendly the floor seemed to vibrate. 

"What the fuck?", Boomstick yells as he almost felt flat on his face due to the vibration, "An earthquake?" 

Wiz stopped in his walk as well. 

"Probably not.", he says, "We aren't living close to areas typical assosiated with that"

  The redneck looks in utter disbelive towards the cyborg scientist. "But what...", he starts his sentence, but was cut off by hearing females screaming their names. 

The two turn around to see a huge crowd of girls charging at them. 

_**(Cue "Volcano" - GRANRODEO)** _

"FANGIRLS!", Wiz and Boomstick screamed as they started to run. 

The huge girl horde chased the duo through the city, with the two trying their hardest to avoid them with running into stores, hiding behind anything that they come across or dissapearing in the masses.

"Seriously Wiz, I'm sorry for doubting you in that matter", Boomstick apologizes during the chase. 

"Keep that for later, we have to suvive this first, then we can go on with the apology.", he tells the redneck. 

"Seriously?", the latter replies with annoyance. 

"Yeah", Wiz replies and pulls his colleague into the next best store, behind some clothing racks. 

The girls run across from their hiding spot further into the street. After a while the two looked over the rack. 

"Did we lost them?", Boomstick asks between breaths. 

"I'm not sure, but the possibility is there...", Wiz analyses, "But we definetly should use my hologram projector to disguise us." 

"And what do you think we should do?"

  "Leave that to me...", Wiz grins, as he activates the device on his cyborg arm.

In about 0.1 seconds the hosts dissapeared and in their place are now a platinum blonde lean college student with a grey hoodie, green rimmed glasses, jeans and black British Knights sneakers and a brunette guy who can easlily go through as a college jock, with a black and red college jacket over a white shirt, jeans and red Nike sneakers The duo's artificial limbs seem to never have been there in the first place. 

"And you think that works?", the brunette one asks the blonde. 

"Trust me, that works.", he grins as the two walked normaly out of the store. 

The girl crowd from earlier seems to be confused as heck on where the two have been dissapearing to. 

'Looks like they've lost us', the blonde grins at the thought, while the two walk towards his apartment, where he pushes an invisible button on his arm, and the two have their usual looks back. 

"Well, sorry for kinda doubting you Wiz. I've should've listened a bit more to you in that point.", Boomstick apologizes towards the scientist and promptly earns a small hit on his arm. 

"Apology accepted", Wiz grins, "Also, we should definetly think over a permanent solution for that problem" 

"I'm better heading home...", the redneck says and heads towards the main door. 

Wiz just wanted to say something, but the door already closed behind him. He sights and looks for his apartment key and unlocked the door with it.


	2. Coming up with a Plan

**_(Cue the instrumental of "Next Stage!!!" by Hachioji P ft. Gumi)_ **

"I've should have seen that coming....", Wiz thinks as he walks into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

He isn't really that often home, due to him doing an all-nighter on his research quite often in the studio, but that doesn't meant that the apartment was just sporadic. Definetly the opposite.

The apartment looks like something straight out of _TRON Legacy_ , with it's white and black color scheme, the blue light border alongside the furniture, the metallic accents and the blue lines on the walls and floors throughout the hallways, which are decorated in dark tones, while the rooms themself are in warmer tones with the blue lines only accenting small portions of the rooms.

Everything in the apartment is neat and tidy, except for the small mess on the couch in the living room and Wiz's personal desk in the master bedroom.

The desk's easy explained, he works quite a lot there as well, but the couch looks with it's colorful arrays of cushions quite out of place, and what's worse (in Wiz's opinion) is, those cushions, even with him placing them in a perfect order, they always fall into a huge mess out of small emblem cushions of his favorite franchises and bands/musicians, some selfmade ones from fans (two **DeathBattle** emblem ones (old and new season respectively) and a **ScrewAttack** emblem one) and even a small cyber Pusheen cushion, he couldn't let there, even with careful sitting, which is right now on the corner of the white edge couch.

But that wasn't really that important now, as Wiz grabbed his laptop out of his bedroom and plopped down in a free spot on the couch, logged himself into his account and continued his research on the next episode.

But honestly, he though he would make progress on the research, but instead he was just staring at the screen of the laptop mindlessly.

Wiz sights and leans back into the huge blue cushion in his back.

"Seriously... This was way worse then the last time on _RTX_ in Austin.... And that was already a horde, but now here?", he thought bitterly, "Schedules may not be the best idea then."

**_(Cue "Ten Thousand Stars" by Circus P Ft. Hatsune Miku)_ **

Wiz closes the laptop and puts it on the coffee table in front of the couch before heading towards his bedroom.

It's not really that huge (more like third biggest room next to the living room/kitchen hybrid and the master bathroom), but definetly big enough to fit a huge comfy bed, an ernormus corner desk with a comfy studio chair (similar to the ones they use in the _DeathBattle Cast_ livestreams), a decent sized wardrobe and still having enough space to move freely in it.

The cyborg quickly walks over to the wardrobe, just to look for something casual to wear, only to find the grey _DeathBattle_ kanji hoodie jacket (one of his merch ideas, next to the shirt with the same design).

"And I thought I had more... Well, that one has to do it then", he thinks as he switches from his white labcoat into the almost never worn jacket. It suprises Wiz how actual comfy it is, and as he looks in the mirror on the inside of one of the doors, he looks quite different, probably even a bit younger with it then the usual white lab coat.

"Definetly one thing in which I won't look out of place", he thinks with a grin and activates the hologram projector on his arm, letting it appear more natural and humanesque, then the cyberistic one he usually sports.

Wiz grab his dark green messenger bag, after he put his laptop into it, and grabbing his keys, he left his apartment and walks into the city.

_In the city..._

With the hood over his head to hide his messy white hair and the jacket fully closed to conceal his favorite green shirt, Wiz walks in the city and kinda just hopes for the best.

Not really many people noticed him, or if he got noticed they mistook him for a fan of the webshow, and carried on with their life, even the fangirls, although they stopped him to squeal his ear off on just how cool their favorite host is, which he just ignored and nodded with a smile, keeping his space blue bluetooth earbuds in his ears (even with him getting flattered on the inside while listening to the girls who think he's the hotter one of them).

Even if he would have to speak up, the hologram projector adjusted Wiz's voice to fit a college student a bit more then his normal voice.

_**(Cue "Wait" by Earshot)** _

In this quickly thrown together disguise (which is only him changing the labcoat into a grey jacket, the shirt, black jeans and black convers are the same) Wiz walks through the city, as he stopped by a small cafe he never really noticed until now.

"I've should be at the studio by now, but I have my laptop with me, so I've could just do some research in the cafe", the scientist thinks as he walks into it, which is gladly mostly empty, except the brunette and blonde baristars behind the counter.

Wiz walks towards the counter, keeping the hood on the back of his head, where the brunette girl greets him with a smile.

**_(Cue "Infection Perfection" by Brandon Yates)_ **

"Hi, welcome to _Starlight Cafe_ , how can I help you?", she asks with a smile as she noticed the white haired customer.

"Dang, he seriously looks like Wiz! Is he a fan of the show?", she thinks as the customer looks at the card.

"I haven't been here, so I think I'll go for a caramel latte macciato", he orders with a polite smile.

"Alright, and is it for here or to go?"

"I'll go for here."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No thanks."

The girl smiles as she started to make the ordered drink. Some seconds passed before he spoke up.

"Is that _Infection Perfection_ from _DeathBattle_?", he noticed the music in the background.

The baristar looks surprised.

"Yeah", she answers, "But no one ever noticed the track until now"

"Honestly, I'm a fan of the show and it's one of my favorite tracks, so why shouldn't I know?", he grins sheepishly.

"Wait, you are a fan of _DeathBattle_?", she stuns, but realitates herself, "I mean I noticed the jacket already, but no one noticed the track easily"

"I have the entire soundtrack on my phone", he replies.

"Seriously? That's so cool, I love the soundtrack myself. _Infection Perfection_ is easily top 5 for me, but nothing can beat _Crash and Burn_ as my favorite battle track", she grins while handing him his order.

He paid it and walks over to one of the couch seats and packs his laptop out of his bag.

She looks at the guy for a few seconds.

"Honestly, the hair is seriously identical, the blue eyes as well... But Wiz would never abandon his white labcoat and hide his cyborg arm, that's not his style", the brunette girl thinks.

"Yo Instinct?", her colleague snaps her out of her mind.

"Yeah?", she answers her.

"Why aren't you going to talk to him. I know you're staring at him just because he looks like your favourite web show host, so you two should chat."

"But what abou-"

"We don't have that much customers after the rush this morning so you're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note from me:
> 
> Although it may look like it, but Instinct isn't a self insert OC, she's a alteration of another OC I have.


	3. New Friends

"Alright, gonna go for break", Instinct smiles as she grabs her snack and heads towards the table she and her colleague usually use....

And on which the white haired guy sits now.

Instinct sights with a smile before approaching the guy.

"Hey, erm... Is it alright if I sit here too?", the girl asks with a smile.

"Sure.", he answers absendminded and looks at the laptop display.

Instinct smiles and sits across the guy.

Between the two is quite a long period of silence, before the guy speaks up.

"How did you actually got into _Death Battle_?"

Instinct looks up from her phone.

"What do you mean?", she asks confused.

His blue eyes look at her.

"I mean", he starts, "How did you actually got to know the show?"

"Oh... That's easy. I was searching for some StarFox videos to watch and Fox vs Bucky popped Up. I was quite interested into the premise and after that I was binging some more fights and thought like 'Why shouldn't I subscribe to them' and yeah...", she grins.

"So, that means you've got mid second season into it?", he asks.

"Mid to end third season actually."

"That's cool, I'm a Day One fan", the guy explains, "I just love that premise of the show"

Instinct grins. "That's sooo cool, I wish I was a Day One fan"

"Oh and by the way, who's your favorite host? I mean, for me it's kinda obvious", the guy smiles weakly and look towards his hair.

"Yep, you're a Wiz fan.", Instinct chuckles, "But honestly, he's also my favorite. I mean he's really cool and chill listening to and he's just the underdog of the duo, but way more relatable then Boomstick."

The guy slightly blushes.

"Well, tha.... Er, yeah. It's really like it, especially in the previews.", he smiles.

"Goddamit! I've almost let the truth slide...", he thinks.

"Hold on a sec? Did he almost said thanks to me? I swear I didn't thought that mistake.", Instinct thinks surprised.

The two look back at their mobile devices and don't speak to each other for a while again.

"I wonder if the sudden fan burst after the reveal is way too much for them? ", Instinct speaks up after a while, catching the guy off guard.

" What do you mean with 'too much for them'? ", he asks, looking up.

" Crap! Did she noticed that slip up earlier? ", he thought nervously.

" You know, I think I've seen them running away from fangirls earlier this morning", Instinct tells him.

The guy looks surprised. "Wait, fangirls? Like, the sociopathic crazy fan spawn which always just waits to destroy others who are opposing them? "

"Bingo. Although I think they aren't real fans"

"How do you mean that", he asks.

" Think about it. The two never had that huge of an issue until the reveal video. They had fans before, sure, but that mass of fangirls can't originate from the earlier seasons. That means.... "

".... The girls just jumped on the bandwagon because their latest fandom crashed again. ", the guy finished the sentence.

" Exactly. And honestly, I hope those girls quickly leave the fandom upon seeing what the show actually is.", she sights while sipping her drink.

"You're not really happy for that boom aren't you? ", the guy asks.

Instinct looks out of the window.

"Honestly, fangirls like that can mean destruction of a fandom and I honestly don't want to be brought into connection with those bias searching screechers if that happens", she tells him.

"Wait, seriously? ", the guy panics, " I haven't seen that coming! Oh geese, I should've not let the guys post that video.... "

"Hold on.... ", Instinct tells the guy, " You're saying that you've got anything to do with that?"

The guy sights.

"And I've messed it up big time again."

Instinct looks surprised at him.

"Messed up what? ", she asks surprised, but a small though jumps into her mind.

" Oh shoot, if that's Wiz..... ", she thinks, as she noticed a soft blue glow and his left arm literally got replaced by Wiz's cyborg arm.

"Aw fuck no! ", she grins in disbelief. She sits and talks to her favourite webshow host the entire time without her knowing.

"It was you the whole time? ", she grins.

"Yeah, I've needed to get away from all the trouble this morning and yeah... ", Wiz apologies.

"Is alright, but fuck..... I'm so sorry for scaring you with the story and honestly I keep supporting the show", Instinct smiles.

Wiz was surprised at the warmhearted smile the girl gave him after the apology, but got a bit suspicious.

Are you alright?", he asks worried.

"Yeah.", she answers, "Just suprised that I'm actually talking to one of my favourite webshow hosts of all time"

Wiz sights with a grin. "I'm just glad Boomstick hasn't heared that or this would've ended in at least new bought drinks", the cyborg snickers.

"Why that?", Instinct asks, sipping on her drink.

"Boomstick isn't really the person to call 'relaxed' at times.", he sights, "Honestly, I'm glad I can't remember anything from the one time I've decided to get myself something strong alcoholic at a bar at one point, I usually stick to either light drinks or non"

"You mean the one Boomstick brought up in Ultron vs Sigma?"

At that the scientist sights.

"Sorry to bring that up", she panics at the sight, on which Wiz smiles.

"Is alright, nothing happened.", he calmed her, as suddenly his phone alerts them, with the Jazztronik remix of _Wake up, Get up, Get out ther_ e from _Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight_ , that someone calls his phone.

"Sorry, gonna get that call", Wiz smiles as he answered it.

_**(A/N: Bold: Boomstick, Italic: Wiz, dual styled words are highlighted/accentuated)** _

**Wiz, where the _fuck_ are you?**

_Calm down Boomstick, I had some fans chasing me earlier, I'm right now in a cafe. Also, nice hearing from you Boomstick._

**As if dude...**

*sights* _You're the one talking._

**Why that?**

_As I went to the cafe, I saw your Instagram feed. You're definitely not at the studio as well._

**Sorry if _Mr. I'm to busy for any date_ is getting chased, I've tried to make the best out of that.**

_By hiding in some bushes and getting angsty about those chicks finding you?_

**How the hell did you've got that from my Insta?**

_Boomstick...._

**Don't tell me that I'm predictable. I'm seeing your eyebrow raise already again.**

_And there's Captain Obvious back at it again..._

**Just shut up Wiz... By the way, I'm right now at the usual, but you aren't there... Where are you?**

_Cafe Starlight._

**What?**

_That small one across the street with the fountain._

**Oh... Gotcha. Gonna catch up later on.**

*sarcastic undertone* _Aha..._

**Oh shut up with your sarcasm Wizard...**

*slightly smirks* _Says the one who can't get a date since some time now..._

**You're the one talking Wiz.**

_At least I'm not commenting over any of the female combatants in the rundowns..._

_**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!** _

_Nope._

*sights* **Anyways, gonna catch up with you in a few minuets.**

_Gotcha._

"Let me think, Boomstick?", Instinct asks as Wiz ended the call.

"Yep. He's gonna get here in a few minuets.", he replies with a sight.

"I've heared him yelling 'You take that back!' even over here.", Instinct grins and puts a pretty decent voice impression up, which causes Wiz to chuckle.

"That was pretty spot on"

"Thanks", Instinct smiles, "But I'm somehow confused..."

This sentence got the scientist's attention. "Why that?", he asks.

"I don't know which one was it, but didn't one of you two kinda said they get shot down easily by girls? I think there was something...."

"Now that you've mentioned it...", Wiz replies, "I'm honestly suprised that I've actually kept that up for that long.... Usually I'm the one getting shot down quite quickly..."


	4. Calm before the storm

The two are chatting for a while, before a panicking Boomstick storms into the cafe.

"At least I've got away....", he sights and promtly sees Wiz and the brunette girl.

At that sight, Wiz just sights and facepalms.

"Please don't...", he growls into his hand covering his face.

Instinct looks up and spots the redneck with a grin on his face.

"I think we have some explaining to do....", she sights annoyed.

"Seriously Wiz? Leaving just because you're....", the co-host starts before he gets cut short by the cyborg.

"Shut up Boomstick. You don't even know jackshit and already jump to conclusions...", he responded coldly, suprising the other two.

"And as usual, Boomstick's annoying...", Instinct sights, knowing the host already too well.

"Yeah, says the....", he starts, but stops as he realized something, "How the fuck do you know me?"

Wiz sights and facepalms.

"She's a fan of the webshow and we've somehow got into some smalltalk about it", he replies and Boomstick's confusion grows.

"So she..."

"Yeah."

"But then again..."

"Is not weirded out"

"Does that mean...?"

"No!", the two yelled at the same time, definitely knowing what he thought.

A silence lays itself over the three as they look at each other.

"Does stuff like that usually end like that?", Instinct asks.

The two hosts look at the girl questioning.

"What do you mean?", Boomstick wonders.

"You know, it's kinda weird knowing you two from the series and now surprisingly you two are here. And I'm not talking on how Wiz seems to have a different personality then on screen.", she replies.

"In what different?"

"You know, you're more dorky and embarrassed when off camera Wiz"

This statement suprised the cyborg.

"Wait, you're serious about that?", his voice shows some genuine suprise about the girl being serious.

She just sips her drink as an answer.

Silence remains, until....

"Hahahaha! I can't even!"

"Boomstick, seriously **shut the fuck up**!", Wiz bursts out in anger and slams his hands on the table.

The redneck got instantly silent, because if there's one thing that's signaling that the cyborg's done with his nerves, it is him swearing on the same level as his co-host, getting loud and the _I'm gonna fucking kill your ass if you don't stop_ glare in his sky blue eyes.

And those three combined are a pretty decent call sign to just shut up and leave that situation be or this guy can get seriously dangerous.

But he usually keeps it at warnings, so no one really knows what he's capable of.

"Okay... That was quick", Instinct comments as Wiz felt back into his seat.

"Sorry for scaring you Instinct, I usually try not to get that loud in public", he apologized, and throws a glare towards Boomstick in the progress.

"Nah, is alright. Wasn't the first time you've snapped", she comments calmly. 

"Yeah...", he slightly smiles in embarrassment.


End file.
